dummiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Seven World Money Getting Building ((7 World Trade Center))
Seven World Money Getting Building (Seven WMGB) means two buildings that were at the same place in the World Money Getting Place, in the richest part of the city with the most people in the States. The first building, part of the first World Money Getting Place, was finished in ten and the number after eight hundred, eight tens and and seven and was broken in the Eleventh Day of Month Number after Eight People-Dyings in two thousand and one. The building now opened in Month Five two thousand and six. Both buildings were made by Really Rich Building Maker, who bought the place the building it was from from the Water Place People of the State in which the City with the Most People in the States is and it's Really Bad Neighbor. The original Trade Center was tall, clad in red masonry, and occupied a trapezoidal footprint. An elevated walkway connected the building to the World Trade Center plaza. The building was situated above a Consolidated Edison power substation, which imposed unique structural design constraints. When the building opened in 1987, Silverstein had difficulties attracting tenants. Salomon Brothers signed a long-term lease in 1988 and became the main tenants of . On September 11, 2001, the structure was damaged by debris when the nearby North Tower of the World Trade Center collapsed. The debris also ignited fires, which continued to burn throughout the afternoon on lower floors of the building. The building's internal fire suppression system lacked water pressure to fight the fires, and the building collapsed completely at , according to FEMA, while the 2008 NIST study placed the final collapse time at . The collapse began when a critical internal column buckled and triggered structural failure throughout, which was first visible from the exterior with the crumbling of a rooftop penthouse structure at 5:20:33 pm. The collapse made the old 7 World Trade Center the first tall building known to have collapsed primarily due to uncontrolled fires, and at the time, the only steel skyscraper in the world to have collapsed due to fire. Construction of the new Trade Center began in 2002 and was completed in 2006. The building is tall (plus one underground floor), making it the 28th-tallest in New York. It is built on a smaller footprint than the original, and is bounded by Greenwich, Vesey, Washington, and Barclay Streets on the east, south, west, and north, respectively. A small park across Greenwich Street occupies space that was part of the original building's footprint. The current building's design emphasizes safety, with a reinforced concrete core, wider stairways, and thicker fireproofing of steel columns. It also incorporates numerous green design features. The building was the first commercial office building in New York City to receive the U.S. Green Building Council's Leadership in Energy and Environmental Design (LEED) certification, where it won a gold rating. It was also one of the first projects accepted to be part of the Council's pilot program for Leadership in Energy and Environmental Design – Core and Shell Development (LEED-CS).